This Is Not My Home
by Draiq
Summary: Dean's on the road again. Only difference is, he needs a partner. On the other hand, Castiel finds himself angry, and in need of a little more rebellion. DeanCastiel, M, Incomplete


Alrighty!

Brand new story on the line! This is hot off the end of season five, so if you haven't seen up until then DON'T READ. There are MAJOR spoilers in this story, just a heads up :P

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**88888988888**

Dean sighed, his eyes drifting towards the stairs that flickered eerily in his view, lit by the silent TV sat before him. It had been three nights, just three nights, and already he was rattled, his whole being on edge as he ached to get up, to just leave this place that seemed so uncertain, and so filled with things he didn't understand.

He should have been happy.

After all, he had a normal life now, no more hunting, no more demons, no apocalypse. Just himself, a peaceful suburban house, and his new partner and child. He thought this was what he wanted, hell, he promised Sam that this was what he'd do. He'd settled in well enough; the first day was amazing. Eating a roast dinner, sitting at a table with his girlfriend and would-be son, who wouldn't be happy with that?

Apparently, him.

It was too calm here; too peaceful and safe. The only thing he had to worry about was offending a neighbour or his lover. It wasn't right.

He was raised to hunt, to kill. He was born to carry an arch-angel, was the brother of Lucifer's vessel, and had spent forty years in hell having his body ripped apart. He couldn't just sit back and pretend that none of it had happened. It was his life, his whole life up until three days ago, and like it or not, he felt better that way. He liked spending every waking hour hunting and killing monsters, it was who he was, plain and simple.

Lisa was nice, and Ben was a great kid, but they weren't his family, they never would be. His family was dead; parents murdered by demons, his brother lost to the devil and his lockbox.

Standing slowly, Dean stepped carefully towards the kitchen, his eyes flitting around as they were trained, carefully making sure he couldn't be startled; there were things in this house he had to escape.

Grabbing a pen and piece of paper, he scribbled a quick note, leaving it on the kitchen counter where it would surely be found. Then, grabbing his jacket from its place slung over the back of a chair, he grabbed his bag from beside the door, still packed, and slipped into the night.

A hastily scribbled note the only sign left that he'd ever even been there…

**Sorry Lisa, had to go**

**Won't be back**

**-Dean**

**88888988888**

The rain fell limply, almost tiredly to the ground, fat drops splashing against cooling tarmac. The trees standing silent witness to the bare stretch of road, their water-laden leaves drooping drearily towards ground. A solemn, silent assembly of crying soldiers.

There was no thunder, not lightning, just the drab, oppressive grey of the clouds above, and standing in the middle of the road, the equally quiet and weeping visage of an angel.

Perhaps they were not tears upon his cheeks, but raindrops, for who knew if angels even possess the ability to cry. Yet either way, Castiel stood, his arms held beside him as he waited, as he hoped vainly for an answer.

God was real, his _father_ was real. It had been proven time and again now, and his resurrection was the final straw. God was there, and he was clearly watching him, so why did he not listen when he prayed?

So Castiel waited, and he hoped with all of his being that he would get an answer. Heaven would get by without him, they didn't need his help to sort themselves out, but what he needed was answers. So he stood, vessel's skin growing cold and wet unheeded. He would stand there for centuries if that's what it took.

The tries groaned quietly under the weight of their leaves tears, as they bore witness to the silently waiting angel.

**88888588888**

Dean bit into his hamburger with relish, free hand tapping his knee happily in tune with the blaring radio. This was the life! this was it, what he was born for!

He was born to eat junk food, spend his best hours driving his baby, and kill evil sons of bitches. Admittedly he'd only managed to do two of those things since gaining his much appreciated freedom, but there was plenty of time for the third later.

What he was missing was his brother. Looking towards the passenger-side seat, he sighed tiredly. His pleasurable chews fading into lax mastication as he felt his heart sink a little. Shaking his head, he turned his eyes away, focusing back on his hamburger he tried to revive the joy he'd felt just moments ago, but to no avail.

He could do this on his own, oh he could easily, but it wouldn't be right, it wouldn't be the life. Few could hunt alone, and he was one of them, but that still didn't make it right. He needed a partner, someone that he could rely on to always have his back, and not to screw it up.

Sighing, he finished off his burger and brushed his hands clean, before stepping out of the car. Looking up at the pristine church before him, he almost wanted to slap himself in the face, instead, he turned his eyes towards the sky and began to speak, his voice calm.

'Alright Cas, I came all the way here so I had a better chance of reaching you, but I'll spend another forty years in hell before I actually go inside there with the intention of praying.'

He paused a moment, waiting for any sign that an angel was about to pop out of thin air before him. When none presented themselves, he continued.

'Okay, listen up! Sammy's gone, and that's okay, he did good, but now I'm down a partner. But I intend to go on killing things, and hunting down demons; someone has to clean up the mess that's been left behind. So I need a partner, and hey Cas, I recon the best choice I've got is you, so get your arse down here and help me gank some demons!'

When no reply was forthcoming he sighed, before yelling, 'I'm not playing around here Cas! Get your arse down here! Now!'

**88888988888**

Standing in the rain, Castiel slowly cocked his head to the side. Someone was calling to him, someone wished to speak. Quickly, he realised it was Dean Winchester, and a slow smile crept along his lips.

Perhaps God would not answer him, perhaps he would just stand here for centuries waiting. Or perhaps, just perhaps, he would go and see Dean, and begin to wreck some havoc of his own. Smiling slightly, he listened to the words being whispered into his ear from so far away.

This meant that Dean was out, that he was back, and most importantly, that he wanted Castiel to join him.

Perhaps it was the current teenage tantrum Castiel found himself playing out, albeit at an Angel versus God level, but that offer sounded too good to refuse.

Nodding ever so slightly to the bowed trees in thanks, he disappeared, a slight smile ghosting his lips.

**88888988888**

Well, there you go! A brand new chapter to a brand new story XD I hope some of you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

_Come on, you got this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
